


Reputation

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Restraints, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: For him, he didn't care about the classroom gossip, he didn't care about being labelled as 'more trouble than worth'. All he cared about was winning volleyball matches and passing his end of semester exams.And maybe, just maybe, finding an alpha one day.Shirabu is a stubborn omega who has a reputation around Shiratorizawa for not accepting any advances from alphas who try it on with him. He can't bring himself to care about the ordeal of seeking out a partner. That is until a certain other setter shows a more exciting side of him, piquing his curiosity.





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I added to this series but we're back again ;)  
I've been thinking a lot about Semi Eita. A lot. So yeah, this just...became a thing overnight.  
Hope you enjoy ;)

Shirabu didn't care that he was an omega. It wasn't like he could _change_ it. It wasn't a test score that could be altered by begging the teacher. It was a biological aspect that he neither had the time nor desire to invest in getting put on expensive medication for it.

It wasn't like he was a freak, if anything it made him more accepted by certain people. Admittedly, he didn't _want_ the attention it garnered, but he had learnt quickly who to stay clear of on certain weeks of the month. The rest of the time, he was the same stubborn, determined setter of the volleyball team who gave everyone the cold shoulder when they brought it up.

He made no attempt to hide it. Okay he didn't exactly go around broadcasting it either, but if some asshole in the hallway got up in his space, he wasn't afraid to make it a point to say that he wouldn't sleep with them even if they were the last alpha in the country. Safe to say, he got a reputation for being curt about the entire situation.

For him, he didn't care about the classroom gossip, he didn't care about being labelled as 'more trouble than worth'. All he cared about was winning volleyball matches and passing his end of semester exams.

And maybe, just maybe, finding an alpha _one day_.

Such frivolous things however were left at the gymnasium door when he showed up for practice at the end of another long, dull day. He liked studying, he really did, but some days sitting at a desk for six to seven hours just made his skin crawl. The anticipation for being able to not just move but put his brain to a different use gave him a reason to ignore any calls from his classmates to hang out.

The familiar smell of the floor polish was harsh that afternoon. The cleaners must've had a tough spill to mop up if there were that much of a stench. He wrinkled his nose as he made his way into the hallway that would take him to the locker rooms. The exterior door slammed shut behind him, echoing down the hallway.

He spotted Ōhira just outside the locker room and gave a lazy wave in greeting. the other smiled and returned it before crouching down to tie his shoelace.

"Anyone else around?" He asked.

Ōhira nodded. "Tendou and Ushijima are in there, rest are still on their way."

Shirabu nodded, as expected from the third years. He pushed open the door to the locker room. The duo greeted him with a nod each, both in varying states of changing into their practice kits. Shirabu thought nothing of the other two starting third years not being there yet.

There was silence in the locker room, even as the rest of the team slowly filed in from their last class of the day. Ushijima didn't bother waiting around as he strode out, beckoning Tendou to follow. Once Shirabu was ready he joined them in the gym, the nets were already set out and Ushijima had wasted no time in starting the warmup stretches. Tendou was just wheeling the ball bin out when the exterior door flew open.

"I swear I'm gonna smash his face in if he says it again." Semi's complaint echoed around the room as he stormed in and made off down the corridor, Yamagata was following but less aggressively as he closed the door firmly.

Tendou quirked an eyebrow. "Sounds like SemiSemi is in a great mood." He remarked to no-one in particular.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Shirabu replied. "Whose face is his smashing?"

Tendou shrugged, taking a ball out of the bin and lazily tossing it to Ushijima who caught it with one hand. Shirabu wasn't even surprised at how nonchalantly it all seemed anymore.

As the rest of the team assembled, Shirabu felt his curiosity mounting as Semi was the last to arrive, the scowl on his face more noticeable than usual as this aura of irritation seemed to roll off him in waves.

Ushijima cleared his throat as he addressed them all. "Sensei is in a faculty meeting so he passed along his orders for today," he stated in his usual calm tone, "usual serving practice for everyone, spikers to work on their synchronisation with the setters and liberos need to run their diving drills."

"Gee, that all." Tendou dryly remarked. Ushijima ignored him.

"We'll end on a practice match."

That got everyone's attention. Practice matches weren't uncommon but it implied something else; the setters would be pitted against one another again. The last time Semi and Shirabu were played against one another, Semi's side won by a mere two points and questions were asked about Shirabu's ability to step up if he was supposedly the first-choice setter.

There was an underlying rivalry seldom addressed, and it was made worse by certain biological assignments.

Shirabu caught Semi's eye. The foul mood of the other hadn't lifted at the news, but there was a competitive glint in his gaze as he stared Shirabu down.

"Alright, let's go." Ushijima clapped a few times to signal the team being dismissed. Shirabu tore his gaze away from Semi, a little irked by the stakes now involved in that day's practice.

He sought out Goshiki, his kouhai and the first of the first years to make it anywhere near the regular string of players on the team. As such, Shirabu had the unfortunate pleasure of being stuck with the brat being his 'star' spiker next year. It went without saying that when coach wanted them to practice synchronising, he'd have to start with the wannabe-ace himself.

"So, any idea why Semi's got a broom up his ass?" Goshiki asked, his usual blasé nature shining through already and Shirabu had only just picked up a volleyball.

"Nope." He answered, bouncing the ball. "And I don't want to know."

Goshiki pouted slightly, clearly put out by Shirabu's refusal to engage in court gossip. Truth was Shirabu did want to know, but like hell was he going to ask. Asking Semi anything was just a one-way ticket to 'get your senpai to yell at you' station.

He focused on setting a few tosses for Goshiki instead, preparing mentally for the chaos that would be the practice match later. It was no secret that Goshiki was rough around the edges, but then again, they'd most likely be going up against the third years so it was a moot point.

He had to think past today, he had to think past tomorrow even, to the future; to beyond winning nationals. He needed to guide this team to winning next year without Ushijima.

Whilst Goshiki hit almost every toss sent his way, Shirabu found himself distracted by the third years on the next court over. It was hard _not_ to when Semi kept yelling at Tendou who was relentlessly teasing him about something.

"For the last time Satori, shut up about it."

"Ooh SemiSemi _really_ got shot down, did he?"

"Will you shut up? And quit assuming shit!"

Tendou cackled. "Oy oy, he's going red...did the guess monster guess right?"

There was a loud smack as a volleyball was thrown violently at the floor, it rebounded and nearly hit Tendou in the face. Ushijima gave both of them an unimpressed look as Ōhira stepped between Semi and Tendou.

"Cool it." Ōhira warned, glancing more to Semi than the latter. "Leave it outside the gym."

Semi wasn't having it. "I was _trying_ to." He hissed.

By this point Shirabu had full-on stopped setting tosses, intrigued by what had riled up Semi so much. Goshiki was totally fine with watching this soap opera play out, glancing at Shirabu's thoughtful expression before whispering;

"Never seen him so angry."

Shirabu merely hummed in reply. There was something odd about it, almost out of character. Semi prided himself on not losing his cool, even when in a sticky situation mid-match.

"All I'm saying is," Tendou continued despite the repeated warnings, "you're coming off very strongly like an alpha who got reject--"

Semi strode past Ōhira and grabbed Tendou by the front of his shirt. "And you're coming off as a jackass, what of it?"

Ushijima had seen enough, he stepped forth and firmly grabbed hold of Semi's hand before prizing it away from Tendou's shirt. He waited for Tendou to move away before turning to Semi.

"Go take a shower." He stated. "Then come back with a cooler head, Eita."

Semi scowled but nodded. As he was released, he stalked off towards the locker room. Ushijima wasn't done however as he met Tendou's gaze.

"Satori, don't antagonise him."

Tendou saluted. "Got it Wakatoshi."

Ushijima then beckoned Yamagata over. Shirabu couldn't make out what was being said but he guessed the former was asking what had happened before Semi even stepped foot into the gym. He didn't get a chance to try and lip-read as Ōhira loudly reminded everyone they were meant to be practising.

Goshiki huffed, annoyed the drama was over. Shirabu shrugged it off as he picked up the ball again. They returned to their drills, putting the confrontation out of their minds. That was until Semi arrived, he still seemed annoyed to a great deal but calmer.

The rest of practice went smoothly all things considered. Shirabu focused on the task at hand and got into a rhythm of setting tosses cleanly and at a speed comfortable for Goshiki. IT was the longest time they had managed to get along outside of a match.

It was probably down to Shirabu half trying to work out what Semi's big deal was. He wasn't focusing on Goshiki's little comments and remarks as much as usual, he was trying to think what could get under Semi's skin to that degree.

The mention of an alpha being rejected was a clue, maybe Semi had been chasing a girl who decided he wasn't the one for her? Maybe someone had led him on only to throw it back in his face? Maybe someone had merely questioned his alpha status.

To Shirabu it was all bullshit anyway. Though he knew some people cared about it a great deal.

No, what was more interesting to him was seeing Semi so wound up about it. The burst of chaotic energy that he'd seen as Semi looked ready to have a scrap with Tendou. There was something almost _exciting_ about it, seeing the lack of composure and only caring about one thing.

He wondered if Semi's rut was like that.

At the realisation of the thought, he snapped himself back to reality in time to set the toss far too long. He watched the ball soar over towards the wall and land with a disappointed bounce. Goshiki shot him a confused look.

"What happened?"

Shirabu swallowed. His brain had blanked out for a few seconds, all he could think about was what his senpai's rut was like. As he realised what he'd done, he felt his face heat up.

"Uh, got distracted."

Goshiki's confusion deepened. "By what?"

He shrugged. "Uh...nothing really."

"Huh." Goshiki puts his hands on his hips. "Well you better not space out in a match--"

Shirabu tuned out the lecture, instead he tried to assemble his thoughts into a reasonable order. He couldn't dwell on his split-second thought, even if it had lasted more like five whole seconds. He cast a glance over to the other court, the shower seemed to have focused Semi's mind; he was setting tosses cleanly and Ushijima wasn't letting any go to waste.

"Say," he interrupted Goshiki's rambling about high stake matches, "do you reckon Semi's ever had a mate?"

The question completely threw Goshiki off. "Uh, no idea? Why?"

"Just something I overheard." Shirabu shrugged.

"Dude, you can't just ask me that and then play it off." Goshiki stepped closer to lower his voice. "Are you like...y'know..."

Shirabu inhaled sharply. "No. No I'm not." He lied. The more he thought about it, the more it felt like a hidden layer to Semi he wanted to uncover. "You know I don't give a shit about that."

Goshiki snorted. "Yeah, me and the whole damn school."

"Exactly." Shirabu gave him a slightly patronising smile. "So no, I'm not thinking about it."

Either Goshiki didn't know Shirabu enough to know he was being lied to, or he was playing along like a good sport. Shirabu felt it was the former.

"Still," Goshiki sighed, "can see why you would."

"What?!" Shirabu felt like he had been smacked in the face with a volleyball. "What do you mean?"

Goshiki shrugged nonchalantly. "He's not a bad looking guy. Probably one of those alphas that would be paranoid about being too..." he gestured to the air as he raised his arms to stretch, "y'know, full on."

Shirabu disagreed, at least he wanted to think Semi was more of an unbridled alpha.

He caught himself thinking far too much into this.

"Whatever, I'm not, so there's nothing to say."

Goshiki took a longer look at him. "If you say so."

The arrogance of the little punk made Shirabu want to yell at him, but that in itself would expose his less than clean thoughts that had been running through his mind as he watched Semi wipe his face with a towel. For the first time in a while, he was actively considering what having a mate would be like.

A very, specific, mate.

By the time Ushijima called for the practice match to begin, Shirabu had flip-flopped in his mind several times. Did he want to go down this road? Would Semi even be willing to? Why was all this popping into his head now of all days? What would anyone say if they found out? Did he want to fully commit or would it just be a one-off?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly missed being assigned Tendou as one of the middle blockers for his team. If Ushijima was mixing up the teams, then that raised the bar a little more. Shirabu had experience on his side for once, but he also hadn't set for Tendou in a fair few weeks.

Couple that with his shifting focus, and this was going to be a game that wouldn't go smoothly.

Semi regarded him with the same neutral expression as always through the net, though there was the slight hint of a smile as Ōhira bounced the ball a few times in preparation to serve first. Shirabu inhaled sharply as he tried to put aside his new fascination.

That was a mistake.

There was a noticeable scent in the air, not one of floor cleaner or the usual sweat that hung around by this stage of practice. It made him feel dizzy with its sweet yet musky aroma. It was inviting yet made him feel more alert.

The ball came flying over the net, Shirabu barely had time to prepare for the toss before it was above him. With a slight sensation of panic, he tossed it in Tendou's general direction. Thankfully for him, the experience won. He spent the next few rallies trying to keep his mind from falling by the wayside. The scent in the air threatened to cloud his judgment as it came and went without warning.

"Yo, you good?" Tendou asked, no trace of humour in his tone like when he addressed Semi or the other third years. "You're flaking out on us."

Shirabu nodded, glancing over the net to see Semi setting up for a pinch serve. "Yeah, fine, totally fine."

His throat was dry as he tried to focus. Semi's pinch serve was going to come hard and fast, Shirabu knew he wouldn't be able to receive and then toss it so he had to rely on their libero. Which also meant he could afford to look more at Semi than the ball. He could understand Goshiki's comment more and more as he drank in Semi's form, especially as he leapt up to serve.

True to his assumption, the serve came in fast. He tore his gaze away in time to send the toss wide. As the ball smacked the floor on the other side of the net, he allowed himself to smirk. He glanced up and met Semi's gaze, there was a raised eyebrow from the other, a mild sense of impressed.

As the teams rotated around, he got back into the swing of things, barely paying any attention to his previous thoughts. That was until the scent came back. Through the net, he could see the sweat on Semi's neck.

It started to sink in slowly that the scent he could smell was that of a certain alpha. Once he accepted this fact, his concentration flew out the window once more. Arguably, at the worst possible time as Ushijima spiked the ball almost into his face.

"Focus." Tendou remarked, this time there was an air of amusement in his tone. Shirabu didn't like that shift. He glanced over and Semi raised his eyebrows.

Could it be possible that Semi knew full well what was going on?

Shirabu slapped his face, feigning it as a way to focus. He didn't even know what the score was but he had the feeling he wasn't going to remember regardless.

He gathered his stray thoughts and sent one last toss to Tendou, hoping with every fibre of his being that he could put this game to bed and release him from this nightmare. Tendou spiked the ball down and scored, but it was not enough to win.

"Two to SemiSemi." Tendou remarked, not the least bit concerned about losing. "Might wanna watch yourself Shirabu." He winked.

Shirabu exhaled, already wanting to die. Ushijima kept the practice debrief short; thanking everyone for their efforts and assuring them that coach would be informed of their promising progress. Shirabu had long decided he was going to hang back once they were dismissed.

The last thing he needed was to put himself in an enclosed space with Semi.

Ushijima gave him an almost puzzled look as he slowly started collecting stray balls. However the captain did not say anything as he took himself to the locker room. It gave Shirabu a blissfully empty gym to himself, a silent moment to figure out what the actual fuck he was thinking and why the hell it was happening.

He concluded that either Semi had a naturally strong scent that he had somehow never noticed before or whatever had rattled Semi earlier had prompted...other side effects.

A side effect of the side effect was Shirabu's usually dormant body responding. He sucked in a breath as he tried to beat down the urges. He needed to at least wait until everyone had gone before even thinking about sorting himself out.

He busied himself with menial cleaning, something they didn't need to do but it made the staff's lives a little easier. As the team filtered out, he waved them off, ignoring any questions about his uncharacteristic sluggishness. He lost count of how many had gone, and by the time Ushijima emerged, he figured the captain was the last.

"The key is on the bench." He called. "Lock up and drop it back at the faculty office."

Shirabu nodded. "Sure thing senpai."

If Ushijima had any questions, he didn't ask. The exterior door shut firmly behind him as he left.

Shirabu let out a heavy, relieved sigh. He immediately made his way back to the locker room. Sure enough the key to the gym was on the bench in the centre of the room. He picked it up, twirling it around his fingers as he opened his locker and set it inside next to his wallet so he wouldn't walk out without it.

Finally alone, he let out another sigh and leaned forward, resting his head on the locker next to his. The cool metal felt blissful on his feverish forehead. It was in that moment he came to terms that he had worked himself into an early heat of sorts, or at least a phase of one. He had pointedly ignored the slight tenting and the warmth of slick in his shorts up until this point.

Slowly he dipped his hand beneath the waistband. As soon as he wrapped his hand around his cock, he let out a small whine. He let his eyes slip shut, exhaling shaky breaths as he let his imagination take over. Semi hadn't said a single word to him all afternoon yet he felt like every glance had said a thousand words.

He knew deep down it was stupid to think the other would entertain the idea, but it didn't stop him thinking about the what-ifs; what if Semi wanted to take him as his omega? What if he knew how much of a dizzying effect his scent had on him? What if he let Semi have him in whatever way he wanted?

His hand movements quickened as he braced his free arm against the locker. He could hear his own breathless gasps bouncing back at him off the metal. He felt dirty as his thoughts ran wild with fantasies fuelled by hormones. He was getting close as he whined pitifully, this was going to be nowhere near enough to sate him but it would have to do for now.

"Eita..." he whispered, a keening whimper bouncing off the lockers. "Eita..."

The heat was coiling in his groin as he quickened his movements again, he just needed a few more seconds.

That's when he caught it again; the sweet yet musky aroma. He figured he was way in over his head as he inhaled deeply. No. This was far too real.

His eyes flew open, his hand freezing. His body felt like it was going to explode as he let out a shaky breath.

"Eita?"

He couldn't bear to pull away as he heard a small hum. "Kenjirou."

The way Semi's voice sounded so calm made him chuckle breathlessly. He had to be dreaming.

"I would ask what you're doing but," Semi let the pause hang in the air as he stepped over, closing in on Shirabu's frozen form, "you're not exactly leaving much to the imagination."

Shirabu swallowed, he could feel Semi's body heat. There was a dampness in the air which was when he realised his error; he hadn't checked the showers. Semi must've just shut the water off as he walked in and just not said anything.

"I uh..." Shirabu scrambled for something, anything that would help make this entire situation less awkward. "I can explain?"

Semi pressed up against his back, making him whimper. "Oh I'd love to hear your explanation." He murmured against Shirabu's ear.

Crap. Now he had to think of something. "Uh, well..." he still had his hand around his cock and his forehead pressed against a locker, there was no way he could look Semi in the eye. "I mean...I just..."

Semi waited as Shirabu stumbled over his words. He slowly placed a hand on Shirabu's waist, rubbing circles into heated skin with his thumb. As he inhaled slowly, he sensed the panic and heightened arousal in the other.

"You're a horny little omega." Semi supplied, still close enough to Shirabu's ear to murmur. "And you waited until everyone else was gone to jack off."

Shirabu swallowed. "I mean, yeah." He confessed, his cheeks flushing bright red. "Y-Yeah."

There was a hum from Semi, his hand slowly moving around towards where Shirabu's hand was still frozen in place. He exhaled across Shriabu's earlobe, feeling the other shiver at the sensation.

"May I?"

Shirabu's brain had blanked again. "I uh..." He felt Semi's hand over his own, callused fingers closed around his own. "Yes...yeah..."

At the consent, Semi hummed again. His hand moved slowly, coaxing Shirabu to continue where he had left off. The entire situation felt jarring to the younger, but having two hands on him, one of which not his own, quickly took him back to the edge he had been on a few minutes ago.

His whimpers and whines were louder as he pressed back against Semi. He felt all kinds of weird doing this in front of another but it was far outweighed by how good it felt to finally crash over the edge.

"Oh god." He choked out as he came. Semi was calm and collected as he released his grip and slowly retracted his hand. He hummed softly as Shirabu leaned against the locker, pulling back a little to give him space.

In the hazy aftermath, Shirabu's mind started piecing together what just happened. For the first time this encounter, he lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder. Semi was sat on the end of the bench, almost like he was waiting.

"I uh..." Shirabu's words died in his throat as Semi raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what--"

Semi laughed. "What you're supposed to do?"

Shirabu hated being laughed at usually, but given the situation, he wasn't going to protest. "N-No."

"Well," Semi blinked slowly, looking up at Shirabu with lidded eyes, "it's up to you."

This calm and collected Semi was odd. Shirabu wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like it.

"You're oddly...compliant."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Shirabu's confidence was coming back in waves. "I expected you to be more...fierce."

"Fierce?" Semi snorted before chuckling. "Oh, if you want fierce..." his tone changed from calm to a much lower, darker voice. "I can give you fierce."

"Wait--"

Semi stood up quickly, closing in on Shirabu again. "Hm?"

The scent was rolling off him stronger now, like a heavy fog that felt cool to Shirabu's heated skin. He felt the heat beginning to coil again. "Y-You want to...with me?"

Semi hands closed around his hips and pulled him away from the lockers. He found himself unsure about where to put his hands as he was turned around and not so gently pushed with his back against the lockers.

"Kenjirou." Semi's tone was low, husky, dangerous.

This was the alpha he had seen a glimpse of.

"Yes?" Shirabu's voice came out a mere whimper, a far cry from his usual bratty tone.

"You agreed that you're a horny little omega," he closed the gap between them, his lips brushing against Shirabu's, "and what kind of alpha would I be if I let you suffer?"

Shirabu would've rolled his eyes at the alpha talk, but he wasn't given an opportunity to as Semi's lips were on his. It set of a chain reaction; he felt light-headed as Semi's clean hand came up and held his face in place, his assertive kissing sucking the air from Shirabu's lungs.

As first kisses went, Shirabu wasn't going to complain. He climbed to new dizzying heights as Semi's knee pressed between his legs, parting them before he pressed up. The sensation forced Shirabu to gasp into Semi's mouth.

There were far too many new sensations for him to handle. As Semi pulled away and gazed at him with lidded eyes, Shirabu already felt wrecked.

"So," Semi broke the silence, "Kenjirou, do you want to do this?"

Shirabu panted, he had been given a taste and now he considered himself ready to have the entire package. His eyes roved over Semi's shirtless body, all the way down passed toned muscles to the waistband of his shorts and back up to meet his gaze.

"One condition." He raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Yeah?" Semi seemed intrigued.

"You be fierce."

The condition was definitely not what Semi expected. He expected the opposite; to be calm and careful, to not traumatise the other. Then again this was Shirabu, the bratty second year who never knew when to back down from a fight.

"Careful what you wish for." Semi remarked. "I might mark you up so much the rest of the school will know you finally gave in." He brought a finger up to tilt Shirabu's chin. "And I know you care about your reputation."

"Well you better live up to yours then." Shirabu remarked, coyly smiling as Semi's demeanour shifted.

"You little..." Semi's hand moved to Shirabu's throat, not putting any pressure on it, just resting there as he weighed up his options. He tore it away within a few moments and stepped back. "Strip. Now."

Shirabu jumped a little at the authoritative tone. He felt a rush through his body as Semi's unyielding gaze fixed on his every movement. His sweaty practice kit soon lay in a crumpled heap but he wasn't given a chance to even breathe as Semi had him back against the lockers.

This kiss was more forceful, more dominant. Teeth grazed against Shirabu's lip as the open-mouthed movements had his hands flying to Semi's shoulders. Semi abruptly tore them away and slammed them against the locker, shifting so he had both of Shirabu's wrists held together with one hand.

He paused, tearing his lips away to smirk.

"If we were in my room, I would've had you tied to the bed frame by now." He murmured, his free hand reaching around Shirabu. "Maybe next time?"

Shirabu felt a fingertip teasing his ass. "Next time..." He repeated, eyes fluttering shut as the fingertip rubbed some of the slick around.

"Part your legs."

He did as he was told, shifting his stance slightly. No sooner had he regained his footing that Semi's fingertip pushed in.

"Jesus-fucking--" He tossed his head to the side, trying to bury his face in his forearm. It felt odd, but in a good way. His body wasn't actively resisting, but his mind was racing with too many thoughts.

"Hm, never fingered yourself?" Semi's tone was almost taunting as he paused. "Kenjirou?"

"N-No, never."

"Relax..." He murmured. "Let me."

Shirabu chewed on his lip as Semi's finger slowly pushed in. Warm breath rushed over his earlobe as Semi leaned closer. The strong scent was clouding his senses again as he relaxed his shoulders, his arms still being held in place.

"You're so tight." Semi exhaled, his finger slowly pressing further in. "You've never had an alpha, have you?"

Shirabu whimpered, his hips pressing back to try and coax Semi deeper. It was the wordless answer Semi expected.

"And you want me to be fierce, despite never taking a cock?"

"Fuck yes," Shirabu breathed, "fucking ruin me."

Semi snorted. "You're impossible." He withdrew his finger and released Shirabu's wrists. "Get on the bench."

Shirabu was a little confused at what Semi meant by 'impossible’ but did as he was told. He gingerly knelt on the bench, hardwood feeling cold against his legs. Semi moved to his locker and rummaged around for a few moments searching for something.

"Hands and knees." He stated without even glancing over.

The locker slammed shut, echoing around the locker room. Shirabu felt eyes on him as Semi paced back over. A hand on his hip startled him, fingers slowly trailed up his back until they came to rest at the nape of his neck.

"Do you trust me?" Semi's question caught him off guard.

If it had been any other situation, Shirabu would've been suspicious, however with the sound of shifting fabric he nodded. He wanted to see what Semi was planning.

"Good."

The hand on his neck retreated as Semi walked into his field of view. In his other hand was his school tie. He carefully wrapped it around Shirabu's wrists, not tight enough to cut off circulation but enough to keep them together, before looping it around one of the planks that made up the bench. He met Shirabu's gaze, a smirk gracing his face.

Shirabu swallowed, flexing his fingers to test he could still move them. He nodded in response to a nonverbal question. Semi leaned forward and stole his lips in a heated kiss, noses bumping as Semi deepened the kiss until Shirabu was left gasping for air.

"Now I'll ruin you." Semi hissed against his lips. "I'll make sure you remember this."

The shiver that passed through Shirabu's core was unlike anything he had experienced. He tested the bounds that kept him connected to the bench, the looped tie could move along the plank of wood a little but in doing so it would tighten and no doubt be harder to remove later. He swallowed as Semi moved out of his view.

His heart quickened in a mixture of anticipation and nerves. This was not how he imagined his first encounter with an alpha would be, but he wasn't going to complain. He had only seen glimpses of Semi's fierce nature, and now he was going to experience it first-hand. He was at the other's mercy, and no-one was going to come and save him.

Hands on his hips were the first contact since the tension in the room had shifted. Semi's scent was already overwhelming him as thumbs rubbed circles into his lower back. Hands moved down, squeezing his asscheeks. He sucked in a breath as his thighs quivered. He expected fingers to return to his sensitive hole, what he got instead made his voice catch in his throat.

Semi's tongue lapped at the slick that had been running down his legs, trailing up and pressing flat against his hole. Hot, quick breaths caressed his tender skin. His hands clenched into fists as he shivered at the intimacy. He hung his head as Semi paid no attention to the shaky gasps and whimpers coming from his throat.

"Eita..." He whimpered as Semi's tongue retreated. "Fucking..."

There was a harsh slap to his asscheek. A high-pitched squeak left him. It had surprised him, but it also had other unintended reactions. Ones that Semi noticed.

"You like being spanked hm?" Semi remarked, his thumb rubbing around the new slick that had leaked out of the other. "Aren't you a kinky one."

"Please..." Shirabu breathed, he wasn't sure what he was asking for but he figured Semi would make his own conclusions.

Another harsh slap was delivered. He let out a gasp as he swayed his hips. The stinging felt good as several more spanks were given out, he lost count of them as his thighs quivered. The heat coiling in his groin was building quickly as Semi abruptly draped himself over Shirabu. A hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed.

"Didn't realise you were a slut for punishment." Semi remarked in his ear as he squeezed his cock again, rubbing the precum around the head. "I’ll have to bear it in mind in future."

Shirabu swallowed, his throat dry as the buzzing in his veins was drowning out any sensible thoughts. He rutted back against Semi's still clothed lower half. He was sure he could feel the hard on he was sporting but the other didn't seem in a hurry to act on it.

"Please...please Eita..." He panted, rocking back a little more.

Semi snorted, thrusting his hips forward and enjoying the moan that came from Shirabu. He nipped at Shirabu's ear before pulling back. He released his grip as he fully retreated, gaze roving over the already pretty dishevelled state of the other.

Shirabu trembled, he shifted his elbows on the bench, flexing his fingers as he tried to keep himself from losing his mind. He could feel the slick running down his thighs as he knelt there waiting for whatever Semi had in store. He almost wished he was in heat, he could lose himself to the dizzying depths and not be aware of the eyes on him, the slight hums of interest and thought from the other.

He was too aware to relax.

"Eita?"

Semi didn't reply verbally. He stepped forward, the sound of a bottle cap closing felt too loud. Shirabu let out a sharp exhale as a cool gel made contact with his skin. Semi's fingers liberally spread it around his hole, fingertip dipping inside him without warning. He expected a hasty retreat but instead Semi pushed his finger further in.

The stretch was smooth, he felt the coiling heat build as a second finger quickly joined the first. Slow thrusts had him panting, rocking back and forth. Semi didn't say a word as he scissored his fingers, a third slipping in. Shirabu made up for it by letting wanton moans fall from his lips. It felt good, better than he could imagine. He didn't want Semi to stop.

The bench creaked a little below him as he shut his eyes, losing himself in the drag of Semi's deft fingers against his insides. A hand trailed up his back and halted at his neck, slowly pushing his face down. The change in angle had his knees buckling, the fingers slowed, burying themselves knuckle deep inside him and halting.

He felt stuffed, he couldn't comprehend what was happening as the hand on his neck squeezed.

"God you look so fuckable right now." Semi's growl set his body alight. The coiling heat was on the edge of snapping as the alpha continued. "If only the others could see you now."

A whine left him as he thought about the door flying open and their teammates seeing this scene in front of them. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea or not as Semi chuckled.

"No-one gets to see you this way."

"No-one..." Shirabu repeated, almost in agreement.

The hand at his neck slipped away, the tenderness of its touch was jarred by a harsh slap to his asscheek. He clenched around Semi's fingers without thinking. A flood of profanities left his lips as the reaction seemed to please Semi and he continued spanking.

"Fu-Fuck Eita, Eita _please_..."

"Hmm?" Semi halted, flexing his fingers still buried in the other's ass. "What is it?"

Shirabu couldn't believe he was about to ask, but he felt there would be consequences if he didn't. "C-Can...can I..."

"Can you what?" He could hear the smirk on Semi's face.

"Can I please," his face was burning with embarrassment as the last word came out as more of a plead than a question, "can I please cum?"

A sharp inhale preceded a snort. "You ask so nicely Kenjirou." Semi's smirk grew as he thrust his fingers deeper, spreading them before abruptly pulling them out. "But no."

Shirabu whimpered as he felt empty, his cock was heavy as he remained with his face pressed against the wood. Hands grabbed his hips and tugged him back. He let himself be dragged to the edge of the bench, hands then moved to his thighs and coaxed him to shift. His feet touched the floor, his hands still bound by the tie that had moved with him. As he took stock of the new position; bent over the edge of the bench, he glanced behind him at Semi.

He kicked his shorts away, his boxers were quick to follow. He caught Shirabu's eye. A shiver ran down Shirabu's spine as he glanced down to the other's cock. There was no way he was going to forget this, not with how long the other was.

"You wanted fierce." Semi remarked as he took hold of Shirabu's ass and held him in place. He parted the other's asscheeks, rubbing the head of his cock against the stretched hole.

"Yes." Shirabu exhaled, he wasn't sure what it was going to feel like but he was bracing himself for anything. "Fucking ruin me."

"Oh I intend to. Just don't be a little bitch about missing practice tomorrow because of it."

Shirabu's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Semi's hips thrust forward abruptly. The stretch and accompanying burn knocked the air out of his lungs as he jolted forward with the force. His knees buckled as Semi immediately set a punishing pace, hands moved to hold his hips in place.

He couldn't force air into his lungs quick enough, with every forceful thrust he was pressed against the edge of the bench, his cock was dripping precum onto the floor. His insides felt like they were being pummelled, his nerves were fraying as Semi's cock plunged deeper.

Shirabu let out a weak sob as he felt his climax building. "E-Eita please...oh my god please just--"

Semi spanked him. He shuddered, pressing back to try and take more of him inside. He couldn't think straight anymore, he just wanted release.

"Eita _please_\--"

Semi thrust forward and halted entirely, knocking the wind out of Shirabu again. He leaned down, brushing lips against Shirabu's neck as he left a tender kiss to sweaty skin.

"You feel so good," Semi growled, "god I should've taken you sooner."

Shirabu whimpered. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to cum. "Move dammit."

Semi snorted, biting at Shirabu's neck. "You don't give orders to me."

A rush of pleasure washed over him at Semi's teeth grazing his skin. His core felt dangerously close to defying orders. He swallowed.

Semi pulled back quickly, resuming his brutal pace. Shirabu was close to sobbing as the pleasure was starting to pool inside him. With each rough thrust, his nerves frayed a little more. He tugged at the tie keeping his wrists bound, he needed to keep himself grounded.

Semi's moans and gasps were audible now as he changed his pace, his angle shifted and Shirabu completely lost it. As the bundle of nerves was brushed, he snapped. Semi felt him clench around him as a loud moan spilt from his lips.

"Yeah?" Semi exhaled, nailing a hard a thrust at the same angle. "Is that it?"

"Fuck you" Shirabu moaned, getting another spank for his attitude.

A few more hard thrusts had Shirabu cumming, despite his resilience. His moans bounced off the walls. Semi chewed on his lip as he kept his pace going, having Shirabu turn to a sobbing wreck beneath him was very gratifying.

"We're not done yet." His grip on Shirabu's hips tightening as he held the other up. "We're nowhere near done."

He pulled out, taking a moment to appreciate the slick leaking out of the other before bundling Shirabu onto his back on the bench. Being able to see the other's blissed-out expression juts urged him on even more. He wasted no time in fitting between Shirabu's legs and pushing back in without hesitation.

Cracking his eyes open, Shirabu met Semi's gaze. The buzz of his climax was fading quickly as the alpha's scent invaded his senses again. His body wasn't done yet if anything, he just wanted more.

He wanted Semi's knot.

"Fuck me..." He breathed, flexing his arms as the tie kept him bound. "Give me everything."

Semi felt Shirabu’s legs wrap around him, pulling him closer, deeper. He crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, teeth and tongue clashing as desperation and hormones fuelled their exchange. He was more patient with his thrusts, gripping Shirabu's thighs so hard there were sure to be bruises.

"Give it to me Eita." Shirabu demanded in a low, pleading moan. "Fucking fill me up."

There was a growl, a dangerous one. If Semi had been holding back previously, he didn't now. He lifted Shirabu's thighs, adjusting the angle before slowing his pace. Deep, hard thrusts at a new angle had Shirabu's sweet spot being abused.

He tossed his head from side to side, gasping as he could feel Semi's cock swelling. He didn't want it to be over so soon. He needed more. He needed one more orgasm.

"D-Don't stop!"

"Shhh." Semi hissed, squeezing his thighs. He glared up at Shirabu before reaching between them and wrapping his hand around his cock. Still sensitive, Shirabu let out a gasp. With expert timing that could only come from a setter of Semi's calibre, he timed his strokes with his thrusts.

And he didn't stay slow for long.

Shirabu's mind fogged over as the heat began building again. He wanted to break the tie and touch Semi, he wanted to run his fingers through the other's hair, over his biceps, to pull him close.

"Close." Semi uttered as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air. Shirabu paid no attention as he tightened his grip around Semi's waist. He was so close to cumming again, to seeing stars once more.

Semi's hand movements quickened, squeezing Shirabu's cock just right as he nailed his sweet spot once more. Shirabu didn't even try to bite back his cry of pleasure as he came. His hazy mind didn't stop him gazing up at Semi with glazed eyes, watching as he let out several short, hard gasps before thrusting impossibly deeper with a choked moan.

The swelling of his knot made Shirabu's body shudder. His eyes slipped shut as he basked in the sensation of being filled. Semi's exhausted body slowly lay on top of him, heat radiating from him as he nuzzled Shirabu's neck.

Neither said anything as they lay panting on the bench. Shirabu's body felt like static, his mind was blank of any rational thoughts as even the slightest movement tugged on his rim. Semi shifted, the head of his cock buried deep inside brushed against the abused bundle of nerves.

"Fuck..." Shirabu breathed as his body felt tense yet relaxed at the same time.

There was a small hum from Semi as he nuzzled Shirabu's neck, breathing heavily. He showed no inclination to move any time soon.

"Eita?"

"Hm?"

"How long are we....like this?"

Semi pushed himself off Shirabu so he could look the other in the eye. The movement made Shirabu whimper softly as Semi's knot pushed further into him.

"Depends," Semi murmured, reaching out and cupping Shirabu's face tenderly, "are you still horny?"

Shirabu’s eyes widened. "No, no no more..." he sighed, he wasn't sure he could survive any more fucking. There was a wry smile from Semi.

"Then not much longer." He leaned down and kissed Shirabu much more tenderly than the previous times. It was nice, Shirabu thought. In the aftermath of everything, Semi's presence felt comforting, safe. There was a feeling of ease about him that Shirabu hadn't felt before.

However, he was starting to feel the effects of being ruined.

He winced as Semi finally pulled out, then grimaced as he felt the mixture of slick and cum trickle out. Semi showed no sign of disgust as he moved to untie Shirabu's wrists finally.

"Shower, now." Semi murmured, not missing a beat as he bundled Shirabu into his arms and picked him up. the warm water was pleasant against his skin, even if he had to basically hold onto Semi to avoid crumpling to the floor. His legs felt like jelly, his entire lower torso felt like he'd been sucker-punched.

Semi was patient, slightly bizarre in itself, as he held onto Shirabu and helped clean him off. The feeling of ease didn't waver as they stood under the spray. Shirabu dared to think he could get used to this feeling.

"I feel wrecked." He sighed as he finally pulled on the last of his clothes. Semi raised an eyebrow as he tossed the last of the paper towels in the trash. The floor and bench would probably need a full scrub down but he had done his best without having to venture into a cleaning cupboard.

"Well, you did say for me to ruin you." Semi shrugged like it was just a fact of life. "I warned you."

Shirabu sighed loudly, picking up the key to the exterior door before closing his locker. His body felt exhausted, but there was a nice buzz about him. He dared to smile at Semi, who smiled back.

It felt odd, but they didn't address it.

"Say," Shirabu started as he locked up the gymnasium a full hour after everyone else had gone, "what were you yelling about when you arrived, some guy gonna get his face smashed?"

Semi tsked loudly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Some idiot, doesn't matter."

Shirabu saw straight through the facade. He pocketed the key before turning to Semi. "It does, you nearly smacked Tendou in the face over it."

A blush crept over Semi's cheeks, either out of irritation or embarrassment. "Well he needs to keep his mouth shut."

Shirabu wasn't going to let him weasel out of it. "What did the guy say that got you so riled up?"

Semi narrowed his gaze, sighing heavily as he took his hands out of his pockets. "Some jerk in my history class got all up in my face ‘cause he was going into rut. He's been chasing this girl for a while and I happen to sit next to her. In his stupid rut-filled head, he thought I was trying it on." He gestured to the air as if to question the sanity of his classmate. "And I told him I had no such interest. So then he said, 'well even if you did, no omega would want you anyway'."

Shirabu clicked his teeth, Semi snorted.

"So yeah, it got under my skin and I nearly decked him. Yamagata got between us and stopped me laying into him. And then I finally made it to practice..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And then--" Semi cut himself off, waving dismissively. "Nevermind."

Shirabu laughed. "Nah, tell me." He folded his arms across his chest.

Semi held his gaze for a few moments, weighing up his options. He stepped a little closer, his scent rolling off him just as powerfully as it did earlier. "And then I caught your scent."

"Uh...huh." Shirabu felt like he was going to drown in the depths of Semi's gaze.

"And I know your reputation, how you hard pass on any alpha, and I could smell your interest."

"So what, you planned to jump me?" Shirabu playfully shoved him, Semi grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together.

"No, I planned to jack off in the shower and go back to my dorm. But then you seemed to have a similar thought."

Shirabu swallowed. If he considered it properly, there was very little chemistry between them, however this feeling of ease, of safety that Semi radiated, it filled a void he didn't know he had.

"So now what?" Shirabu made no attempt to pull his hand back.

"That's up to you." Semi replied calmly. "I'm not going to force you to--"

"But you want to?"

There was a pause. Semi averted his gaze, glancing over towards the dorm buildings before meeting Shirabu's gaze again. "Kinda?"

"You sound so thrilled as the prospect." He remarked.

"Hey now, I'm not gonna..." he trailed off, shaking his head as he let go of Shirabu's hand. "We can figure it out another time, let's just get going."

Shirabu tried not to let the slight disappointment show as they started the short walk to the dorm buildings. He wanted to get a straight answer out of Semi but the other seemed content to write this off as something casual.

As they entered the main building, Shirabu sensed someone staring at them. It then occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, he smelt a little bit too much like Semi.

"Oy oy, has it finally happened?" The guy who always seemed to hassle him about not having an alpha was hanging out in the main lobby with a handful of others. "Has he finally seen the light?"

Semi quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at Shirabu. "Friends?"

"Not a fucking chance." He quipped, glaring at the group.

"Oooh Kenjirou's got a stick up his ass...or maybe finally an alpha's dick?"

Semi's patience was already wearing thin as he felt a strong urge to smash this guy's face in. "Why do you care so much?" He asked, squaring up to the dude. He had to be a second year, there wasn't a full arrogance that came with being a senior yet. Semi's tone took a mocking turn as he continued; "did he reject you? Are you sad he didn't pick you?"

The other's nostrils flared. "The fuck do you know about it?"

Semi raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't care so much if he hadn't."

Shirabu was a little unsure whether he should let Semi lay into the guy, but at the same time it was nice to have someone putting the asshole in his place. Semi snorted as he turned away and beckoned Shirabu to follow him. As they made their way down the hallway, he wrapped an arm around Shirabu, pulling him closer.

There were several more glances and hushed remarks as Semi halted outside Shirabu's dorm room. It was obvious the other's reputation stretched further than he first thought.

"Uh, thanks." Shirabu murmured, finding the key to his room. "Uh, I guess I'll see you--"

Semi cut him off by stealing a kiss from him. The few students that were milling around in the hallway took notice of the display. There was a mischievous smile as Semi pulled back.

"See you tomorrow, yeah." He remarked as Shirabu's cheeks flushed red. "Unless you want me to stick around?"

Half of Shirabu wanted to say no, that he needed sleep. But half of him wanted Semi's presence with him for the rest of the night. He felt sore, yes, but that didn't mean they couldn't just lay in bed together.

He opened the door. "Be my guest." He remarked.

* * *

He awoke to the feeling of arms wrapping tightly around him. He buried his face in his pillow, wishing the morning hadn't come so quickly. Lips brushed his neck, soft kisses were peppered over tender skin.

"Mmph..." he grunted, pulling the covers up. Semi chuckled.

"Morning to you too."

"Meh..."

"That mark on your neck has darkened nicely."

Shirabu sighed. "Yay, sayonara my reputation."

Semi's embrace tightened. "Is that really a bad thing?"

Shirabu considered it for a few moments. He rolled over, coming face to face with Semi. Fingertips traced his cheekbone to his jaw. He had come to learn quickly that despite his rough exterior, Semi was quite sensitive as a lover. Tender touches and soft murmurs had lulled him to sleep the previous night. It heightened the feeling of safety that enveloped them both.

"I guess it isn't." Shirabu eventually replied, sleep was already tugging at him again. "What time is it?"

Semi shrugged. "Early. The dorms are quiet."

"More sleep." Shirabu rolled back over and buried his face in the covers. Semi wasn't going to argue with that.

When it would come to venture out of their sleepy embrace, Shirabu would be mortified at the mark Semi had branded him with, at how obvious it was and how there was no way he could hide it. But despite his reputation lying in tatters, he didn't seem to mind once the first round of teasing passed.

He knew he had come out on top anyway, having an alpha who was both fierce and soft. There was no-one he would rather be with, reputation be damned.

* * *

Now With Sequel:

[Wake-Up Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685418)

* * *


End file.
